Pasado
by Animmi
Summary: -es su padre Maya, no se olvidara de el tan fácilmente-/- dime aunque sea si lo conociste-/ -lo siento..., de verdad lo siento- ¿que pasa cuando jani intente indagar en el pasado de su existencia?


-Aahhhgg-

Me estiro aun adentro de mi cama, se siente tibio y no quisiera salir de ahí, pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer, salgo de aquel lugar tan cálido y me dirijo a mi tocador pare ver la hora en mi celular, son las 8:30, mama debió irse al trabajo hace casi una hora, tomo el peine color amarillo y comienzo a cepillarme, mientras contemplo las fotos en mi tocador, hay varias fotografías pegadas en el marco alrededor de el espejo, donde estoy yo con mis amigas o mi madre, pero hay tres fotografías puestas en marcos que son mis favoritas, la primera es vieja, es de mi familia de hace 20 años, en ella hay dos padres y 5 hijos pequeños, esta algo maltratada pero aun así me gusta, es la fotografía mi madre y mis tíos cuando eran pequeños, aunque en la foto hay alguien a quien no conozco, cuando era niña mi madre me dijo que era un amigo de ellos en su infancia así que no le tome importancia, a pesar de que me provoca un sentimiento extraño, la siguiente es la primera foto que me tome, fue hace 15 años, en ella está mi madre sentada en una cama yo estoy en sus brazos con solo unos segundos de vida, uno de mis tíos la abraza por los hombros, mi tío más pequeño está sentado en la cama sonriendo y mi tía aprieta mis mejillas divertida, la siguiente es de hace tan solo un año, esta toda mi familia en un parque, mi madre con su cabello color caoba corto que antes llevaba a la cintura y su uniforme de enfermera me abraza por lo hombros mientras que yo pongo una sonrisa con mi uniforme escolar algo desarreglado y los cabellos largos y negros escapando un poco de mi trenza, a mi lado está mi tío Tiffin abrazándome a mí y mi tía quien está a su lado sonriendo, al lado de mi madre está mi otro tío quien es más alto que ella, él tiene una mano en el hombro de mi madre y con la otra abraza por la cintura a su esposa Laia, una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo, enfrente de ellos esta Dan, el pequeño de la familia, mi tía pone una mano protectora en el hombro de su hijo, y todos sonreímos para la foto, amo a mi familia, pero siempre que miro esa foto siento un vacío.

toda mi familia tiene una vida hecha, mi tipo kit tiene 29 años, él trabaja en un lugar importante, tiene a su bella esposa y a su hijo pequeño además de una hija en camino, mi tío Tiffin ahora tiene 24 años, tiene una linda novia llamada Lisa hace poco que se mudaron juntos, él estudia para ser arquitecto, por las tardes tiene un empleo enseñando a los niños y jóvenes futbol, donde yo soy su más fiel alumna, mi tía Willa, tiene 20 años, es mi mejor amiga, ella vive en la misma casa que yo, está estudiando gastronomía, hace algunos viajes como prácticas y precisamente esta en uno de sus viajes, mi madre, Maya tiene 32 años, ellas es enfermera en un prestigioso hospital, tiene un hermoso cabello color caoba y ojos azules, según cuenta mi Willa ella tiene muchos pretendientes en el hospital pero nunca los acepta, a veces me pregunto por qué.

No sé si mi madre es una mujer soltera, viuda o divorciada, pero hasta donde puedo recordar nunca vi a un hombre cerca de mi madre que no fueran sus hermanos, ¿Dónde está mi padre? Le pregunto a vece pero evade el tema.

Mi teléfono suena mostrando un mensaje, *Jani, supongo que ya te despertaste, te deje el desayuno listo, comete todo eh, a las 12:00 am ve a casa de kit para que le ayudes, sabes que Laia no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, nos vemos más tarde, con cariño mama* después de responderle a mi madre bajo y empiezo a almorzar, ella siempre se levanta temprano solo para asegurarse de dejarme el desayuno listo.

Subo a mi habitación y enciendo la laptop, empiezo a escuchar música y ver videos, sin darme cuenta ya han pasado las horas, apago la laptop y empiezo a cambiarme, me coloco un vestido azul y unos zapatos negros, amarro mi cabello negro en una trenza que ya es muy típica de mí, tomo mi celular y un par de cosas, le envió a mi madre un mensaje para avisarle que ya voy en camino a casa de mi tío, a la cual llego en media hora, al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie contesta, hasta que después de 5 minutos mi tío abre la puerta, -pasa Jani- mi tío viste un mandil sobre su ropa lo cual me hace reír un poco, entro en la casa y le pregunto a mi tío en que puedo ayudarle para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo, -decora ese cartel por favor- mi tío se dirige a la cocina para meter el pastel que preparo en el horno, -¿Dónde está la tía Laia?- intento hacer unos diseños infantiles en el cartel, -salió con Dan a hacer unas compras de último minuto- luego él se sentó en la mesa a mi lado para ayudarme con el cartel, -¿Maya está en el hospital?- yo solo asiento ante su pregunta y luego agrego un frase, -llegara en pocas horas-. Desde que tengo memoria mis tíos han sido muy unidos y más mi madre y mi tío Kit, son los que mejor se llevan, siempre cuidando de sus hermanos menores y cuidándose el uno al otro, siempre están juntos, me pregunto si tal vez mi tío conoció a mi padre, no puedo evitar sentirme triste ante eso, -¿pasa algo?- mi tío siempre se preocupa por mí, -no es nada- mi respuesta no parece convencerlo,-¿segura? ¿No estarás pensando en un chico?- mi tío sonreía,-solo en uno…. Mi padre, ¿tú sabes cómo era el?- el cambia inmediatamente su expresión, me doy cuenta que lo sabe, él es distinto, las vece que se lo pregunte a Tiffin o Willa ponían una cara de duda o Confusión, pero mi tío se sorprende ante mi pregunta, -si maya no te ha hablado sobre el yo no puedo hacerlo-, -por favor, al menos dime si lo conociste- la cara de mi tío tiene una expresión triste, después una sonrisa aparece triste, pero parece algo melancólica y amarga.

-si lo conocí, y daría todo para que tú también lo hubieras hecho, de verdad lamento que no hayas podido estar con él, pero es algo que no podre cambiar nunca- él se para de la mesa y casi puedo jurar que lo vi tallándose los ojos contra el brazo, ¿porque mi tío habrá dicho cosas como esas?, ¿Qué habrá sido de mi padre?, ¿nos habrá abandonado?, ¿habrá dejado a mama por estar embarazada?, ¿o por su pasado?, porque más que trato nunca encuentro respuestas, es mi padre tengo derecho a saber ¿no?, por estar cuestionando mis dudas en mente no me percato de que el tiempo pasa, los invitados llegan y los niños empiezan a jugar con mi primo, mi madre llega después con el regalo que Willa mando para Dan, ella se pone a platicar con la tía Laia y el tío Kit, Tiffin llega con un par de regalos, uno para Dan y otro para la pequeña en camino, yo solo participo de vez en cuando en la plática bajo la mirada preocupada de mi madre, pasan 5 horas y ahora solo queda pura familia con charla de sobremesa, un par de horas después ayudo a mi tía a recoger lo que queda de la fiesta, tomo unos platos con restos de pastel de Iro Man y unos cuantos vasos y me dirijo a la cocina, antes de entrar escucho murmullos como gente hablando, -papa… ¿puedo comer un poco más de pastel?- esa era la inconfundible voz de mi primo, -ya es tarde Dan, te dolerá el estómago- , -por favor papa, solo un poco-, -está bien solo porque es tu cumpleaños- mi primo sale de la cocina con un trozo de pastel en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara, estuve a punto de entrar en la cocina pero la charla se reanudo, -quien diría que serias un padre consentidor-, -si… ojala hubiese sido así con Tiffin y Willa- la voz de mi tío sonaba triste, -has sido un buen hermano kit- mi madre tenía razón mi tío siempre apoyaba a su familia, -no… sabes que eso no es verdad… Jani volvió a preguntar por el-, apreté con fuerza el dije en mi pecho en forma de corazón al escuchar mi nombre, -pensé que se había olvidado de ese tema ya…- ¿ese tema? ¿Así es como mi madre veía mi necesidad por saber sobre mi padre?, -es su padre Maya, no se olvidara tan fácil de el…. Cuando sepa todo me odiara-, -no será así Kit, ella te quiere mucho- ,-claro, porque no sabe que yo mate a su padre- un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¿matar? Mi tío no sería capaz de hacer algo así, -ya te dije que dejes de culparte kit, eras solo un niño y Jani jamás perderá su cariño por ti-

-pero algún día lo sabrá, hasta ahora hemos corrido con suerte, ¿pero que pasar cuando ya no sea así?- no hubo más platica entre ellos, pero me quede pensando mucho en lo que escuche, quería respuesta, pero mi madre nunca me dice nada, era mi padre, solo quería saber aunque sea su nombre, pero siempre había un silencio cuando preguntaba.

.

De regreso a casa eran cerca de las 9:00 de la noche, mi madre iba centrada en el camino, mientras yo solo miraba por la ventana, -mamá- le hable mientras miraba el paisaje, ella solo me miro unos segundos para demostrarme que me prestaba atención, -¿podemos hablar sobre papá?- vi como ella se tensó al escuchar mi pregunta, -no es el momento cariño- yo me enojo al escucharla, -¿no es el momento? ¿Cuándo es el momento mamá?- trato de tranquilizarme pero me es imposible, ella parece dudar un momento, -no estas lista para eso- mi coraje subió en tan solo unos segundos y mi autocontrol se fue a la basura, -¡claro que sí!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no, si nunca has intentado hacerlo?, ¡siempre evades el asunto, es mi padre, tengo el derecho de saber quién es, aunque sea como se llama!, ¡estoy lista, toda mi vida eh estado lista para hablarlo!-.

-¡pero yo no!... aun no estoy lista- en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi coraje me había cegado, me había dejado llevar, vi el rostro de mi madre, tenía la cara roja y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, cuando el carro se detuvo me di cuenta de que no habíamos llegado a casa, si no a un parque que quedaba cerca de donde vivíamos cuando era una niña, vi como mi madre se bajaba del auto y se alejaba y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo había estropeado todo, había hecho llorar a la mujer que dio todo por mí, había sido tan egoísta que nunca me detuve a pensar si a ella le dolía hablar de esto, me baje del carro y empecé a seguir a mi madre, sabía dónde estaba, era un lugar donde ella iba cuando necesitaba estar sola o no podía con algo, mientras la seguía sentía como la culpa me consumía, ella siempre ha dado todo por mí, desde muy joven me crio sola, y no solo a mi sino también a sus hermanos y muchas veces se develo porque uno de nosotros estaba enfermo y al di siguiente tenía que despertar temprano para ir a la escuela, soporto berrinches, enfermedades, malas caras, ropa sucia, peleas, comidas despreciadas, desvelos, ayunos y ¿Qué gano al respecto?, tres hermanos triunfadores y bien encaminados y una hija mal agradecida, no era justo para ella, había dejado que mi ira me llevara y me descargue mi furia contra ella sin pensar en el daño que le causaba, a mitad del camino mi teléfono sonó, no quería contestar pero nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había provocado.

-¿hola?-

-¿Jani?, Maya dejos su teléfono en mi casa, voy hacia la de ustedes para devolvérselo-

-no... Nosotros no estamos en casa- mi voz sonaba angustiada aunque trate de que no sonara así.

-Jani ¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde están? ¿Pasa algo?- su voz sonaba preocupada y eso me hizo sentir culpable.

-en el parque de la antigua casa, no pasa nada, nos vemos luego- cuelgo el teléfono y sigo caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba mi madre.

Ella estaba sentada mirando hacia sus pies, me senté a su lado aun con la voz agitada y musite un apenas audible "lo siento", ella asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, - yo también-, su voz se escucha quebrada por el llanto de hace unos segundos.

-siempre me ha costado recordarlo, lo extraño demasiado y daría lo que fuera para que estuviera con nosotras- quería preguntar muchas cosas en ese momento, pero mantuve la boca cerrada, ya lo había estropeado una vez, no quería hacerlo de nuevo por mis imprudencias y así pasaron 10 minutos en silencio, hasta que sus labios se separaron para hablar.

-nuestro padre nos dejó cuando éramos unos niños y nuestra madre nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba con su novio de fiesta en fiesta, solo éramos, mis hermanos y yo, era la segunda mayor de la casa y no podía dejarme vencer por los problemas y mis sentimientos, mi hermano mayor, Lochie, siempre fue mi mejor amigo, nos convertimos en los padres que necesitaban esos pequeños necesitaban, él y yo nos apoyábamos mutuamente, éramos la fuerza del otro para afrontar las cosas juntos- una sonrisa amarga surgió en sus labios acompañada con más lágrimas,- tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, pero todo secreto es revelado, kit sabia lo nuestro, él era tan solo un niño, no sabía lo que provocaría si hablaba, Lochan fue acusado de violación hacia su hermana, trato de culparse para que yo saliera libre, quiso evitar que los niños fueran a dar a una casa hogar y yo a la cárcel, pero… no funciono, él se suicidó dentro de la cárcel como último recurso para la salvación de su familia, dos meses después me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada….- su voz a este punto ya era inaudible y opacada por las lágrimas, yo sabía que tenía un tío que murió, pero nunca supe nada más sobre él, se volvió un tema que nadie hablaba ni recordaba o al menos eso creí, nunca imagine que el fuera mi padre y nadie lo imaginaria nunca.

-¿Maya?- escuche su voz, recordé que yo había hablado con el tan solo unos minutos atrás, voltee mi vista hacia él, a pesar de la oscuridad pude verme reflejada en su ojos azules, mi cara mostraba un estado de desconcierto, por dentro la emociones se mezclaban en un peligroso torbellino donde la ira, el odio, la alegría, tristeza, curiosidad y la repulsión se juntaban entre si creando una sensación peligrosa en mi interior, temía hacer algo estúpido por lo que me pare y empecé a caminar lejos de ese lugar.

-lo siento…-

-no… está bien, tenía que saberlo-

-creo que ahora nos odia- escuche la conversación entre ellos mientras me alejaba, llegue hasta un árbol y comencé a llorar con mucha fuerza, tanta que mi pecho empezó a doler y la cabeza me estallaba, enterré mis puños en la tierra y el césped, lastimándome las uñas, llore todo lo que pude, sentía que esto no era real, un parte de mí se arrepentía de haber obtenido respuestas, no podía creer que mi tío era mi propio padre, mi padre, aquel hombre que para mí era un extraño, el dio su vida para salvar a su familia, pero eso aun así, él se había enamorado de su propia hermana, y yo había nacido de ese amor impuro, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve divagando pero debieron haber sido casi dos horas, trate de limpiarme la cara con las manos, pero estaban llenas de tierra y un poco de sangre por mis uñas lastimadas, por lo que me fue imposible limpiarme, cuando estaba tallándome los ojos con el antebrazo, vi un par de zapatos enfrente de mí, al subir la vista vi a mi tío enfrente de mí, viaje la mirada de inmediato para volver a ver sus zapatos caros,

-Maya me pidió que te buscara- yo no respondí.

-lo lamento… - él se sentó enfrente de mí.

-lamento mucho que…

-¿Por qué?- mi voz sonó más rota de lo que hubiera deseado, -¿Por qué hablaste?, ¿Por qué los delataste?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- el llanto volvió a mi sin poder evitarlo

-maya dijo que no te había podido explicar, pero creo que no hay nada que explicar- mi mirada seguía clavada a él esperando a que me dijera algo que llenara el vacío que sentía.

-estaba molesto con él, en la escuela había un viaje donde podíamos hacer alpinismo, maya y Lochan me habían dado permiso y el dinero necesario para asistir, él estaba preocupado por mi así que fue a la escuela y hablo con el maestra para pedir que me tuvieran paciencia por mi medio a las alturas, el día que iríamos el maestro no me dejo viajar, todos se burlaron de mi por mi miedo, Lochan solo quería ayudarme pero yo no lo vi así, llame a nuestra madre y le conté lo que sabía, creí que los regañaría pero ella llamo a la policía- las lágrimas en las blancas mejillas de mi tío me hicieron estremecer, -no pensé ni un momento en lo que hacía, fue mi culpa lo que paso después, aun así arriba de la patrulla que se lo llevaría lejos él me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme, estoy seguro que pensó "mis niños, quiero estar con mis niños, kit no llores, no es tu culpas", siempre dese que me dejara, que no se comportara como el padre que nunca tuve, no valore cuando se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche por esperarme a que llegara a casa, o cuando salía a buscarme porque yo me había metido en problemas, soy un maldito porque nunca aprecie nada de eso, y aun así… en ese momento cuando se alejaba en aquella patrulla, en ese momento que me mostro una sonrisa y me di cuenta lo estúpido que era, en ese momento solo quería que se bajara y me abrazara, que me dijere estúpido, pero que no se fuera, que me dijera que nada malo pasaría, pero no fue así… fue mi culpa…- a este punto mi tío ya estaba inclinado sobre el suelo, con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas escapando rápidamente de sus ojos, por un momento me lo imagine como aquel chico de 13 años que alguna vez vi en alguna vieja fotografía, con el cabello rubio algo largo y un arete falso en la oreja y una mirada desafiante, a diferencia de ahora que era todo un hombre, con el cabello corto y bien vestido que lloraba por la culpabilidad que sentía, -nada de lo que haga cambiara lo que hizo… y nunca podre devolverte lo que te quite, ni a ti ni a Maya ni a mis hermanos- no podía verlo de esa manera, aun sentía un mar de sensaciones en mi pecho, pero no quería verlo sufrir de esa manera, sin pensarlo mucho lo abrace, -lo siento- murmuro contra mi cuello mientras me abrazaba, yo acaricie sus cabellos rubios y el los negros míos, -ya no importa- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos, - de verdad lo siento- yo lo abrase un poco más fuerte, -lo se kit- pude sentir como sonreí entre lágrimas, -hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre- yo sonreí un poco también, -lo se…- no supe cuánto tiempo pasamos así, cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos la cara roja y llena de lágrimas, mi tío me llevo hasta el auto donde estaba mi madre, ella al vernos se paró del asiento rápidamente, yo corrí hacia ella y la abrase, le pedí perdón por lo tonta que me había comportado, ella me consoló como toda madre, los tres platicamos en el parque hasta altas horas de la noche sobre aquellos viejos tiempos cuando ellos eran niños, esa noche al llegar a casa dormí en la misma cama de mi madre, como solíamos hacerlo Willa y yo cuando teníamos miedo, hasta el día de hoy aun es difícil de asimilar la razón de mi existencia, me tomo tiempo entender completamente los sentimientos de mi madre hacia su hermano, pero me esforcé en hacerlo, nunca pensé que las cosas fueran así, pero ese tipo de cosas habían formado a la familia que tengo ahora y eso es algo que me alegra, aquella noche tome el dije que llevaba en mi pecho, por fin lograba entender lo que significaba.

-Lochan James Whitely- murmure antes de dormir, al fin había encontrado mi otra mitad que faltaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Ola personitas! Hace tiempo que no subo nada verdad? Tarde como un mes en escribir esto,3 meses en decidirme a subirlo y una semana en pasarlo a la computadora pero al fin está aquí, espero que les guste, y agradecería si dejan un comentario, estará tratando de organizarme para subir cosas más seguido, y de hecho pronto estaré subiendo dos historias nuevas, nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
